


Alexander’s Eyes

by DownworldShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, M/M, Mortality, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/pseuds/DownworldShadow
Summary: One entry from Magnus Bane's journal...





	Alexander’s Eyes

_Our bodies were intertwined atop a grassy hill in springtime. My face was pressed into the crook of your neck and the wind was blowing the soft fringe of your hair against my forehead. The sky was overcast and a canopy of freshly budded tree branches crisscrossed over us.  I could feel the steady rhythm of your heartbeat against my chest. I could hear the warm breath escape your slightly parted lips with the softest, nearly inaudible sigh.  I could see your face gazing upward, your long dark lashes blinking intermittently with the breeze, and I wondered what you were thinking._

_As I looked even closer I could see the swirling green and gold colors of your irises. Their tiny facets catching rainbow flecks of sunlight as it peeked through the clouds over our heads.  I concentrated on their intensity and imagined a field of tall, green grass being overtaken by surging threads of liquid gold.  Their gilded currents ebbing and flowing in a rhythmical pattern, spinning between each delicate blade. As they moved inward the waves caught fire, their brilliant curls washing toward your darkened pupil, cresting against a shore of sunset amber. I was hypnotized by the beauty found in this tiniest piece of you, and I couldn't look away._

_I thought to myself, how many colors could one eye truly hold?  Were the combinations limitless?  And if eyes, as they say, are windows to the soul then yours must've contained infinite possibilities.  All of our past, present, and future together residing on a single hazel island, stuck in the middle of a vast optic sea.  Our own private little universe, shielded behind one delicate blink._

_Time stood still on that hilltop, and as my mind wandered I wished I could find a way to hold us in that sublime moment forever.  I wanted to steal you away from a world that only wanted to tear us apart.  I wanted to keep you safe and protected from our inevitable fates, no matter what the cost.  But sadly, even my magic had its limitations and I still struggle to accept our star-crossed lovers ending. But there are some things that even undying love cannot overcome, and I blame this wretched curse which plagues my immortal existence.  I suppose I was doomed to walk this Earth long after you are gone, trapped here dreaming of your angelic gaze, wondering if you were ever really mine... or if it was all just a dream._

_I don’t know what to do except cherish these memories. So I lay here caught in a fleeting moment of remembered bliss. Wrapped in your arms, lost in the green-gold paradise of what could have been.  Only a breath away, but somehow lost to us forever._

 

_(Journal entry 146,348)_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought of creating a sort of journal, written in Magnus' own words. I might revisit this idea soon.
> 
> People have been asking me for years why I'm such a strong advocate for immortal Alec, this is one example.


End file.
